The Girl Inside
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: Lisanna has come back and frankly Lucy sees why everyone likes her, heck they are even really good friends. But after the three months Lisanna has been back Lucy has been quickly forgotten and not everything is as it seems. Lucy is an organ, a vessel for all created magic that exists. Lisanna and Levy also have a strange connection and who is woman claiming Lucy is her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I just write stories I wished I could see occur.

Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of Organs? Not the ones with actual organs like the Heart, Kidney, and Lungs I mean the people born from your average everyday human which we are confused since Organs are originally the ancestors but somethings are in fact strange especially on Earthland so I think you should agree when I say just go with the flow unless there is a homicidal maniac trying to kill you then I suggest run like the wind and do what basic instincts tell you " Push the old lady right in behind you. Now " . I Lucy Zōki Heartfillia am an Organ now just go with the flow and let the show begin.

* * *

It has been a month since Lisanna has come back. I must admit I have come to like the youngest Strauss sibling, she is nicer then I would have expected but yes I see why people would rather hang out with her other then me. Lisanna and I have come to be great friends seeing as we are very much alike, but as you would normally guess even after that month people have been questioning her on what it felt like to be stuck in Edolas for so long. You know it is sad when your apart of a team who regains a member after so many years and you are left alone practically being kicked out but in the _nicest_ way possible. I still remember it like it was yesterday, but it was a little to hurtful to actually care about anymore so I decided to fly solo but sometimes Lisanna and Levy would assist me on my missions. Frankly I was a little shocked to see the youngest take over mage be the one to remember just because I summon and don't have actual natural magical and physical fighting abilities doesn't make me weak, I am strong like everyone else there is just more to the story then you think there is.

What disturbs me today is Fairy Tail, the guild that says 'We are more stronger when we are together then when we are apart' and see how practically mister 'speech about family' guy could sit still and call his nakama weak. I have decided to go on a mission today alone until guess who, Lisanna Strauss and the girl I haven't seen in ages Levy McGarden volunteered to join me ( I'm just lucky no one saw Lisanna or she would have been hijacked from this mission). The task was simple, just stop a few beasts from attacking a village. Lisanna found it strange how the village would pay so much money to get rid of a few beasts but we couldn't judge so quickly (mind set on jewels XD) so we took the job. It took Mirajane a while to realize A) I was calling her, B) I was here yesterday, and C) Lisanna and Levy were not going on the mission alone so the usual.

* * *

" Lu-Chan," it took me a while to process that Levy had called me since normally it would be the other way around, just with different people. "Yes Levy?" "Sorry if I have been abandoning you, I have just been really happy Lisanna is back that I didn't seem to acknowledge your presence and feelings."

* * *

**Hi this my second story, I am currently working on My Teenage Goddess and this story at the same time. Um, please review and the word Zōki means Organ in Japanese just so you know. I want to apologize if I don't update anything currently we are having wifi problems that may take me down for a few weeks , more or less.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Sorry if I have been abandoning you, I have just been really happy Lisanna is back that I didn't seem to acknowledge your presence and feelings."_

" Don't worry Levy, its okay to spend sometime with other people every once in a while especially if they have been thought dead for at least 2 years. I'm just glad I didn't lose you like I did the others," Lucy sighed. " Do you think they will remember me?" Levy eyes widened with the question. " Lucy-" "Of course they will, this is fairy tail we are talking about. The Guild of Nakama and Family," Lisanna cut in. " Fairy Tail didn't forget me when I 'died', so they surely won't forget you." Lucy couldn't help but smile, as the train slightly jumped an idea struck her. " Promise." Lucy said. " Huh?" Both girls squeaked. " Promise . . . promise me that no matter what happens you will be there . . . and will never forget me."

" We promise." Both girls said at the same time. The train made another slight bump, as Shirotsume town was coming closer so were the passengers. Around 5 minutes later, they had arrived to the wonderful place. As the girls exited the train they noticed Lucy had stopped in her tracks, staring as if bring back memories - which it did. " Lu-Chan, is something wrong?" Levy asked. " Nothing, as a matter of fact it's the complete opposite. This was the place where I took my first mission after joining Fairy Tail." She said with a contented face.

" You forgive them now?" Lisanna asked " Not fully, but they earned more then half of it back." As they walked through the busy streets a young girl around 7 ran into Lucy, as if in a rush. She had wavy, dark blonde hair and blue eyes with fair skin, wearing a pink dress bearing a striking resemblance to Lucy. " Sorry M-Miss," The young girl said, " I wasn't watching where I was going." Don't worry, it's okay. Are you lost? Whats your name?" She asked. " Imitatia, although my mommy wanted it to be Gonzales." The girl beamed brightly. Lucy's eyes widened, Levy and Lisanna noticed.

" Imitatia," Lucy murmured.

" Something wrong, Lucy?" Lisanna asked. " No, just running down memory lane again." " Bye, nice ladies." Imitatia ran off, into a crowd of citizens. They turned to Lucy. " Well, what was it?" Lisanna asked. " When I was 6 I used to have a toy sister, although I mainly referred to her as a daughter. When I first got her I wanted to name her Gonzales, but my mother thought it should be a prettier name, so I chose Imitatia. I left that doll at the Heartfilia Konzern when my mother died." Lucy sighed. " Oh, are you okay then?" " Yeah, I'm fine. As long as my mom and Imitatia watch over me I'm good." Levy helped Lucy up and they walked down the street past Duke Everlue's old mansion to their clients humble abode, thinking of Imitatia along the way.

* * *

** Please review, and I thank those who favorited my story. Please don't hate me for not updating ^3^, I have tests coming up. Thank you XDestined AngelX, FairyTailRocks801, dianaloveanime, Lucyheartfilla, XxWinterGreenxX, and ILoveAnimeGuys. And if you have any suggestions for a new title for any of my books, I would love to hear it, Pm me since I will most likely get Pm's then Reviews. But I will read them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh... so Mr. Hitsugaya, what exactly was your beast problem doing. Was it causing major problems? Eating five year olds? Oww! No hitting Levy! Uh... did it molest your cat or something cause we just got word that it was doing something to your town." Lucy asked.

"Uh no." Mr. Hitsugaya all of a sudden went all nervous on us. "I thought I could handle it, but my wife forced me into calling guilds for this problem. She says that I had too many failed attempts." Mr. Nervous started playing with his fingers, just calling for us to stare at him. Seeing him was pretty upsetting he looked... just ew. How he could have achieved a wife, we have no clue.

"Honey," a deep voice called, again Mr. Nervous stilled. Sweat everywhere putting Juvia's tears to shame. "Are those the people. If they aren't you better not be cheating on me!" _Cheating?! _Lisanna thought. Then a close look-alike to Master Bob waltzed into the very room where the awkwardness was so dense it could be carved into mini Happys.

Shit.

Surprisingly she did cut through the tension, literally. She threw Michael Myer's knife right at him, leaving an actual cut of tension in mid air. How did she not notice that was building up? _I can see that marriage happening._ Lisanna thought. _Mrs. Bob probably forced the poor guy. Oh well, glad I ain't him!_

"Of course not," Mr. Need-A-Chill-Pill gulped, as he picked up the knife that was too up close and personal for his liking. "Honey. These young ladies are here to help with the beasts attacking the vegetable farm." Apparently he was really afraid of his 'wife' because his voice became loud and squeaky in less then a millisecond. "I am going to ask you something, and listen carefully. Okay." Levy sighed, she had a huge feeling today was going to be a long and confusing day. "What beasts are we supposed to actually catch? You weren't specific when you sent the request out."

_I have a feeling Mr. Bob forced Mr. Wife into writing that not request and was too scared for_ _details. _Lucy thought as her fist collided with her open palm.

"I couldn't finish the request due to a 'sudden' fright," Lucy nodded in victory. "Those beasts you are requested to defeat are 2 Flaming Demons a Cyclops and Banshee." Levy coughed. "No wonder this didn't make the S-Class Request Board." Levy said. "So, we are to defeat 2 pyromaniac people from hell, a guy missing an eye, and woman who won't stop her intolerable yelling and nagging about death. Simple, lets go girls." Lucy cheered.

* * *

"Damn," Lucy huffed. "We asked what the location was but not where it is." Levy and Lisanna had to agree, they fucked up.

Was it such a bad thing to want to escape from Mrs. Bob alive and not being called a hussy. Levy surely didn't think it was bad, why let Mrs. Baldy talk bad about them right in their faces? Levy couldn't use her Solid Script: Fire against the woman man thingy, she was a client.

For now our little heroines did what was obvious, ask the passerby's of town on where the hell to go. "Excuse me, do you know where the vegetable farm is?" That question was repeatedly asked by the girls until they actually got the answer they were looking for. Sadly a perverted 11 year old nearly scared the girls savior away.

"Yes, I-." The woman was interrupted. "What's shakin' bacon?" some little said out of nowhere. Said woman shivered as she felt his little eyes mentally undressing her, she started to walk away. Unable to deal with this kid.

"Don't leave! I swear we don't know him! Tell us our destination, Oh wise one." Lucy begged as she and Levy grabbed her legs and Lisanna her midsection. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." The woman facepalmed. "Do you know Duke Everlue? Ever since he was arrested we put a vegetable farm behind his home and now monsters live there. Are you going to kill them?"

"The monsters yes not the farm. Thank you Miss..." Lisanna said unwrapping her arms and dusting herself off. "Imitatia." The woman said. "Huh?" Levy asked. "It's Imitatia." Imitatia said as she walked off.

"Wow, that name sure is popular." Lucy said as she ran away. "What are you doing Lucy?!" Lisanna yelled. "Are you stupid? I'm running like FUDGE! We have to get to Duke's house!" Amazingly Lucy and the gang ( Names please, need a good one ) had gotten there pretty fast, not the fact that it was across the street from their clients' house.

* * *

Levy had accidently stepped on a branch while they were Juvia-style stalking their prey, which led the group from literal Hell to turn around and stare at them. She didn't know why, but she didn't fear those dangerous beings at all. Either it was newfound courage or it was Lucy and Lisanna just being here for support.

Lucy had been watching the group of monsters every move to be sure of no sudden surprise attack occurring while being distracted. Her eyes had slowly trailed over the creatures watching for any movement that suggested the time to kill, Lucy had foresaw this event and told them not to be the first to strike.

The person to strike first is instantly at an disadvantage, they saw it coming so they could strike at the perfect time.

All three saw it, the banshee opened its mouth it scream and its skin of a beautiful woman started to deform to that of a dead one. Levy had this one.

"Solid Script: Silent!" The scream the banshee was supposed to make was silenced so that these girls could finish their battle without getting shattered eardrums in the process, also hearing her scream could cause a bad omen and kill you. However since the banshee couldn't scream anymore, she instead charged with the female warrior look on her face. Just know it was hideous.

"Solid Script: Guard!" The banshee had run into a barrier, allowing Lisanna to take her chance.

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna ran at a quick speed, fast enough that the banshee had no chance to react. With a clean swipe the banshee's head had been removed, leaving it's body to fall lifeless and disintegrate with it's head going along with it.

Lucy noticed as the Cyclops and flaming demons tried to attack Lisanna and Levy.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, the Maiden, the Twins, the Lion!" Amazingly in Levy's eyes, Lucy had effortlessly opened 4 gates at the same time. An almost unreachable feat for a Celestial Spirit Mage as she had read about how much magical energy it takes to call out only one.

"Lucy-" Lucy had cut off Taurus before he could say any perverted sentences. "Taurus," Lucy began. "Can I borrow an ax, I know you have extras." Lucy asks, she knew pretty well he had extras that had the same amount of damage. "Yes, Lucy." Taurus vanished but in less then a second he came back. "Here, Lucy." "Thanks, you can stay and fight if you want to." Lucy offered as she ran off to fight, Leo and Virgo joining in.

"Moo, I protect Lucy's sexy body!" Taurus mooed as he joined in the fiasco. Levy and Lisanna had sweatdropped.

They were astonished as they watched her lift the huge and heavy object as it were weightless, which they doubted. She made quick and clean swipes, effectively taking out and killing a flaming demon. Lucy then turned to the Cyclops, its only eye watching her cow swing and miss at it.

The Cyclops didn't expect anything. That was good for Lucy. "Force Closure!" Taurus disappeared leaving Lucy in his spot, Lucy slammed the ax down. With it fused with her Celestial Magic period she broke the Earth with a devastating earthquake rattling with golden light, the Cyclops had made a insanely loud roar that probably spelled out 'I'm on my deathbed.' The Cyclops had disintegrated in its very spot. The last flaming demon was dead thanks to Virgo and Leo.

Lisanna thought they may have caused a little to much damage, seeing as she and Levy had assisted taking down the other flaming demon with the Celestial Spirits. Lucy walked up to the damage.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

Levy had to admit she knew something about that spell. Known for being the power of the stars, it can create and destroy. Birth and Death of a star is bestowed upon its user when that spell is cast, allowing a beautiful creation or a violent destruction. As the glowing spheres of light faded, it revealed a completely replenished Lucy.

"Lets go collect those jewels!" Lucy said as she skipped off. A child's laughter was heard not far off in the distance, but they were paying attention to Lucy. She used so much magical energy yet she walks or skips like it never happened, such a strange, strong being. As you know Levy and Lisanna are smart people, they knew Lucy was sharing her magic energy with them during battle. Explaining Lisanna's sudden quick speed and Levy holding up a very strong barrier, being able to dodge and throw strong attacks too.

* * *

After collecting their jewels from the very disturbing couple, they went to the train station they bumped into someone. She was a celestial spirit mage just like Lucy but doesn't have a guild.

"L-Lucy Heart-tfilia!" The girl squeaked. "Oh are you okay, didn't mean to bump into you." Lucy says as she lifts the girl up. "Yes Lucy-sama." Lucy giggled. "You don't have to add an honorific if you don't want to." Lucy told the girl. The white-haired girl looked at Lucy in surprise, no one had ever really talked to her like this before. Other then her sister. "Are you here with someone?" Levy asked. She shook her head. "Looking for someone?" Lisanna asked. "Yes, but no one has seen him in years." Lucy wondered and asked aloud, "Who?" "Zeref." The girl answered honestly.

They were all shocked. "Why?" Levy questioned. "My parents are dead, but my sister is dead because of his followers. She sacrificed herself for my sake when we were younger." She stopped talking, they probably thought she was crazy going for a 'lost' cause. "What's your name?" Lucy said as she unfroze. The girl looked up. "Yukino Aguria." (Yes I kidnapped her from SaberTooth) Lucy held out her hand. "Well Yukino, do you want to join Fairy Tail? We could help you on your journey, to us family is the most important jewel there is and we never back down on them." Lucy asked as she saw Yukino's eyes go wide.

"Yes," With a glimmer of happiness and hope in her eyes. "I want to join Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Please review or PM me your opinion. Currently I am working on the next chapter so expect it today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay, what would you do if you went to the train station, waited for your train, it came then you sat down? You would probably do something to distract yourself right? Like looking out the window.

Now imagine that in the window's reflection that you saw 4 girls. 3 are normal girls, 1 blue haired and 2 white haired and they are just plainly having a conversation. Ms. Irregular is a blonde girl trying to fit a huge double-bladed ax through the door that is nearly twice her height. What now? Are you pissing yourself right now? Probably not, but the wimps on the train are.

Now imagine that the blondie is having a temper tantrum, but she appears to have a great idea in mind. She and the weapon start bathing in a golden light and there in her arms are two very sharp and dangerous looking swords that she applies on her back. Now noticing her friends are still standing up she asks "Why are you guys still standing up?", to get the response "There are no seats left."

Her Solution:

She walks up too the closest person which thank God isn't you and glares. In the most haunting tone you have ever heard she tells that group to move, and when they don't she shows them her beloved swords and how sharp they are when she demonstrates on the table in front of them how that is going to be there head if they don't move their asses from their current spot.

You are now watching them scurry off the train away from the she-devil praying she doesn't attack witnesses, which she doesn't. Next thing you know she is being scolded by her friends, they are oddly strange, don't you think?

* * *

"I assume you want explanations for what happened in the forest," Lucy sighed. "Am I correct?" Everyone but the clueless Yukino nodded. "What are you guys talking about?" Yukino asked with a very innocent face.

"Before we bumped into you we came from a mission," Lucy sighed. "They most likely want to question on how after using a lot of magical energy I am still standing without the slightest hint of exhaustion." Lucy explained. "Oh, okay." Lucy thought she was getting rid of the questions, what she didn't realize was now that Yukino wanted to know how much energy she has.

"Exactly," Levy said. "We know that during the battle you increased Lisanna and mine's magic with your own while you were fighting. I know your Celestial Magic anywhere and as it fueled us we felt warmth and purity assisting us." Lisanna now had a determined face, she like Mirajane will find out what she wants.

"Your magical energy was overwhelming, yet it welcomed us to it and gave us strength." Lisanna added. "That is because to me you are family, it only accepts those I care about and want to protect. It gives the desired people strength while the undesired people could receive excruciating pain." Lucy explained. "I care about you two, and I forgive the guild so it won't cause pain." Yukino had a feeling she shouldn't ask a question about the 'forgiving the guild part'.

* * *

"We're back everyone!" They all shouted in unison. Everyone turned and looked, noticing a new girl and Lucy with two very sharp and dangerous swords on her back. Afraid of her knowing how to use those deadly weapons - which she did - they said "Yo!" as to not get her pissed.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna yelled. "This is Yukino Aguria, she would like to join the guild." Lisanna pushed the shy Yukino up to her sister who was staring intently at Yukino. "Lucy, don't you think Yukino looks like Lisanna?" Lucy suddenly looked dumbfounded. "Holy Fudgecicles Mira, your right!" Lucy said as she sat down to stare at both of the white-haired look alikes.

The two white-haired look-alikes became really shy with Lucy just staring at them, making mental comparisons was not the average thing to take out of proportion.

"Uh Lucy-sama," Yukino began. "Can you stop staring, its kind of creeping me out." Strangely Lucy just laughed then stopped staring. Amazingly her face transformed into a serious expression, making her friends wonder how many expressions this girl has gone through today. Mirajane waltzed in with the stamp ready for , er, stamping.

"Where do you want it?" Mirajane asked. "Left side of my waist," Yukino said. "Pink." She quickly added, apart of her wanted to be just like her idol. Yukino idolized Lucy because she is a wonderful person and she had 9 out of 12 gate keys (Don't say anything, I spent a while keeping track for this part since Tenrou Island hasn't shown up yet. She didn't get Capricorn) and she is at least 17 years old.

"There you go," Mirajane smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane said before leaving to attend to the bar since Cana was calling her again. Then a little to Lucy's dismay, Team Natsu walked over to greet the newbie.

"Hello," Erza began. "I am Erza Scarlet Re-quip Mage, the two boys beside me are Nastu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer and Gray Fullbuster Ice-Make Mage. Nice to meet you." Yukino smiled, but sensing Lucy's depressed aura her smiled lessened. "Nice to meet you too. I am Yukino Aguria a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Oh, how many keys?" Erza asked curious. "Three. Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus." Yukino answered. "Sigh, Then we're only missing one then." Lucy added. "Capricorn." Lucy and Yukino said in unison with a dreamy look on their faces. "Ophiuchus," Levy started. "I thought he was only a legend." Lucy turned to Levy. "There are 88 keys out there in the world that summon the 88 constellations to our side, Ophiuchus a legendary one happens to be involved in the deal."

_What deal? _Levy thought. _The more I know Lucy, it seems the more she hides from us._

"Ne Levy, we all have our secrets. You just have to wait before they are displayed for the world to see. I guarantee you'll find out before, trust me. " Lucy said, she was talking to Yukino about where she was staying when she said this. She didn't even turn her head to look Levy in the eyes.

Team Natsu who was still there was shocked by Lucy's sudden behavior, they decided that maybe they could talk to her about this privately.

"Yukino do you have a place to stay? I'm pretty sure you don't since you just came here." Lucy asked worried. "Actually I don't have a place to stay." Yukino replied. "Then you can stay with me as long as you want, unless you decide to leave." Lucy offered. Yukino grinned. "Okay." Lucy coughed. "Just so you know that if your staying permanently that you will have to assist in paying rent and for food." "Yes, I know." "Good, want to see your new home." Yukino nodded as she Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, and even Wendy and Carla went with them.

* * *

"I came because I was invited by Levy." Wendy said quickly as she and Carla walked through Lucy's doorway. This was the first and only time Lucy was going to say this. "The more the merrier right?" Lucy said as she introduced everyone to her really lonely room that happened to be really comfortable.

* * *

**Yeah next chapter will be forcibly drawn from my mind. Please PM or Review. Thanks for reading, (NOT the end)**


	5. BONUS Chapter Part 1

Chapter 5 **Wow, already this chapter and not that many reviews**

"And this is my - wait, let me check something." Lucy walked through a door into a room, leaving them waiting for quite a while. Lucy finally exited, sighing in relief when she realized something. "Alright welcome to my Main Room, I do mainly everything in here." Lucy said as she pointed to random things around the room, bed, Lacrima Vision, coffe table, desk, bookshelf that was loaded, and etc.

"She really does do her main things here." Wendy said as she looked around. "Yup, hey Lucy, can I borrow some of these?" Levy asked as she stared as her bookshelf, scanning every title there. "Sure, just return them after you done reading them." Lucy said as she showed the rest her totally comfortable bed.

"Oh, Yukino." Lucy called. "Yes?" Yukino replied. "Tomorrow we're going shopping for a bed. But for now we will be sharing." Lucy announced. Yukino immediately blushed, she wasn't used to this yet. "We don't have to share, I could sleep on the couch." Yukino offered. "I refuse to allow a friend stay on the couch when I have a bed. The only time someone will be forced the couch is when they are boys. Plus my bed is extra comfy, we'll buy a bed just like mine tomorrow. It's only one day, so how'd that sound." Yukino smiled.

"Great."

"Okay, next up: my bathroom!" Lucy said as she marched her way towards the home of her toilet. Lisanna tried to catch up, but Lucy's pace when it came to marching was overwhelming. It was more of a jog then a march in Lisanna's opinion. Wendy sweatdropped as she saw Lisanna fail at trying to catch up with Lucy, Lucy seemed odder by the minute. Perhaps it was because no one has gotten to see this weird side of Lucy before, if Natsu thought she was regularly weird he has another thing coming.

Lucy didn't see anything weird about herself, all she saw was an average girl not daring to fit in with an unaverage world. She liked the night stars that represented the friends she can call upon, the ones that gave her comfort during a fight and made her feel complete since her mother's death. She liked the sun since it provided her with warmth and was a star itself. She liked everything that reminded her of her mother, it felt like she was right there with her. Her mother was an strange person indeed, but that was Lucy's role model. It was her way of life, feeling her mother's presence through her magic type. For Lucy it was her mother, everywhere she went it was her.

She showed them everything, literally. Even a demonstration on how her beloved bath tub worked, despite the fact they took offense to that seeing as they knew how a bath tub worked. She showed them her tiny from the outside looking closet that was a wardrobe on the inside. She showed every nook and craney that spelled Lucy lives here. Lucy may have been under some sort influence because she would never normally do this, when it came to Team Natsu she nearly killed them with her rage. Maybe it's because they used the door with her knowledge, not just bursting in out of nowhere.

"And here is what most people own today! A computer and a laptop." Lucy said as she turned on the computer, immediately we saw a faceless figure of a man.

"Now, who wants to play?" Lucy asked. Wendy nearly fainted when she recognized it.

* * *

"Look forward, Lisanna!" Levy yelled. "I gotta put the torch down!" Lisanna yelled as she tried to put it down but failed. "We're not going through this again," Levy sighed. "It's not a fucking torch, it's a flashlight you moron! We had this discussion for a freaking hour!" "Is it over yet?" Wendy asked, peeking through her fingers.

"Do you wanna look around at all?" Lucy asked. "Which way do I go?" Lisanna asked pointing her flashlight everywhere. "I don't know which way it is, that's the point of the game. To find the fucking papers!" Lucy yelled, this was getting frustrating knowing that Lisanna has absolutely no clue on what to do. "Yeah, your just going to walk around staring at the ground." Yukino said sarcastically. "I heard a cricket, is that a clue?" Lisanna asked while sweating. Everyone facepalmed. The target was paper, were not going grasshopper hunting.

"What is it going to do when we collect all eight pages?" Lisanna wondered. "Maybe it's a flipbook." Lisanna said. "Yeah, a flipbook of me shooting you in the head." Carla said, Lisanna completely sucked at the game. "Yeah, I'm glad I spent a whole night in the woods for that." Lisanna countered. The character on the screen stopped. "You know, lets wait for 12 hours and see what happens." Lisanna said as she stared at the screen. "Shut up you idiot." The character was just staring at the trees. "The suns coming up." Lisanna said as she got a closer look.

"That's sky rim you fucking moron!" Everyone yelled, surprisingly even Wendy. Then Lisanna started moving again. "Oh were in an open area, were on to something here." Lisanna said as she waved her flashlight on the ground. "You know this would be exciting if we got at least one page." Carla commented. "Are they up in the tree, can we climb trees?" Lisanna asked curious. Next thing we knew she was repeatedly running into a tree. "There on the fucking tree, not in them!" Carla yelled.

"You walk all around the forest but your not gonna be up in the God damn tree." Lucy yelled. "Okay, okay chill. Jeez." Lisanna said as she went back to the game.

Lisanna's character found itself in a place full of tanks. "I think these are planes." Lisanna said aloud. "Nope those look like tanks to me." Wendy added in quietly. Everyone but Lisanna nodded in agreement. "This doesn't help that the sunlight from the window and those finger smudges all over your computer are blocking my view." Lisanna looked at them as she complained. "Wendy, shade." Lucy said as pointed to her window. When Wendy closed the shade it immediately became darker in the room.

Lisanna looked over to the computer, realizing she was moving it without notice. She was facing a tank with a note on it. "OH SHIT! OH FUCK! FINALLY WE FOUND ONE!" Everyone yelled in unison. "Okay we got it, okay." Lucy said. _'Don't look or it takes you.' _"I think these are hints." Levy concluded. "That's just terrifying." Lucy concluded. Yukino nodded in agreement. "Pick it up stupid." Levy told Lisanna. "Will you come on, it's just scribbling of a two year old child." "It's disturbing though."

"How do I get it?" Lisanna asked. "Click the damn mouse!" Carla raged. The screen then said 1/8 collected. _Boom. Boom. Boom. _"What's that?" Lisanna asked. "That's the ominous music of you-" Lucy was interrupted by the flashlight turning off. "OH SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Lisanna yelled as she freaked out. "You turned the flashlight off dipshit." Yukino told Lisanna. "Oh, oh. I didn't know you could do that." Lisanna calmly said. The flashlight then flicked on and off. "OHHH~!" Lisanna sang as she flicked it on and off again. _Boom._ "You know that sounds like it's getting closer." Wendy whispered. "Fucking stop!" Yukino yelled. Next thing we knew, Lisanna was stuck staring at the night sky with the flashlight off.

"Okay I got the flashlight, strode light." When Lisanna passed the entry way off the tanks with her flashlight an unknown figure was standing there. "WHOA! HOLY FUCK!" Lisanna yelled in surprise. "What the hell was that!" Lucy and Yukino yelled. Lisanna turned off the light. "I don't know." Lisanna then put the light in the same place again then turned on the light. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slender Man was just standing there staring, or doing whatever since he has no eyes, or mouth, or nose, or ears.

Static started to appear on the screen as the girls were still screaming their asses off. Then Lucy's window and door burst open, and someone came through her bathroom window. The girls faced the intruders still yelling from their traumatizing experience. The oddly familiar intruders started yelling too. The girls looked back at the computer to see Slender Man's face. "You were supposed to runaway you fucking idiot!" Lucy and Levy yelled. "Good job running away there Lisanna, we only had one shitty piece of paper! That took 12 fucking minutes!" Wendy and Carla yelled in unison, surprising the intruders. "I can't play it, it's just so fucking scary." Lisanna confided. "That was just so terrifying." Lisanna fake cried. "You saw it." Lisanna added. "Yes I saw it! We all fucking saw it!" Levy roared. Never has she ever seen in her entire life someone suck so bad at a game, and she has seen Jet and Droy play Call of Duty online. They got served.

"Just click continue." Lucy said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, waving a dismissing hand. "My heart is pounding, maybe if we just stand still-" "You have to fucking runaway! You were like 'Oh there he is! Lets stand still!'" Lucy yelled. "You know what, let me take over." Levy suggested. "Yeah, go Levy." Lucy agreed. "Oh there he is!" Lisanna yelled. "WHAT! WHERE?" Levy said as she ran off on the game. "Yeah she's good, lets keep her." Lisanna said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uhh, Lucy?" an unknown voice said. "OH MY GOD! LEVY IT KNOWS MY NAME! RUN LIKE FUCK!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at the screen, cuddling with Wendy and Carla. Levy's character ran like the wind until it hit a tree.

"Actually Luce, it's me Natsu Dragneel. Your best friend." Why does that sound so familiar? Lucy turned her head to get in a thinking position, however she came face-to-face with Natsu Dragneel. Way too close for her liking, so she did the most reasonable thing possible. She kicked him.

Right in his face.

"Oh," Lucy sighed. "It's just you. I thought you were Slender Man taking me my death earlier than I wished." Lucy lied. She honestly wanted him out of her personal bubble, only girls are allowed that close. If a girl accidently brushes against you, you act like it never happened, if a boy brushes up against you, you knock him the fuck out for feeling you up.

"Slender Man?" Gray asked. "You don't know about Slender Man?" Levy asked shocked. Wendy said in muffled agreement, she was still being cuddled by Lucy so her face was stuffed in Lucy's breast but she could still breathe. "Haha, stop Wendy that tickles!" Lucy laughed out giggling.

Every girl in the room turned towards Lucy when those very words were spoken, Wendy had to look up instead though. "Ticklish." Wendy muffled out. "HA!" Lucy laughed.

10 Minutes Later

Lucy could be found on top of Natsu's unconscious body seeing as both were unconscious. They were in the KFO (Knocked the Fuck Out) pile. You see Lucy had been tickled by every single one of her friends until she fell out. When she fell out her friends had created that pile for her, that way she wouldn't be deposited onto her own floor. The reason she couldn't lay on her bed was because her friends were sitting on it during the Slender Man game.

Erza and Gray just stared finding this hard to believe. They came to privately talk to Lucy only to have her tickled to near death.

5 Minutes Later

Natsu finally blushed in his teenage years. I mean it's not everyday you wake up with a cute blonde girl lying on you asleep.

1 Minute Later

Natsu can be found once again lying in the KFO pile due to Lucy waking up and wanting to play Slender Man.

"We never speak of what occurred 5 minutes ago, understood." Lucy demanded. The girls including Erza nodded their heads crazily. Erza knows how scary Lucy can be, and she didn't want to die young like Ke$ha suggested they do.

"Okay Levy, lets do this." Lucy said sitting down in the chair right next to the computer.

"You can't runaway if your going to stand still like your going to lunch with him." Lucy said as a warning. Levy nodded and turned back to the game. "Lets go for a spot of tea at Big Ben."

"Okay lets just practice walking." Levy suggested. "Your walking into a tree, don't look back when your talking okay?" Lucy said. "Sure." Levy said and turned back to the game. Lucy facepalmed, this was going to be a long day. "Look I found one!" _Always watches, no eyes. _And there was a terrible drawing of Slender Man done for an example, might as well have called him up to draw his face. But he doesn't have one, sorry Mona Lisa.

"For Fucks sakes lets go." Lisanna rushed, now she understood why they rushed her before. It was extremely scary for those just watching. "There's this whole area over here. I'm going to turn my head and grab it then go." Levy advised. Levy started flashing the light as ran off laughing like a little school girl. "Ha, disco ball."

"He's behind us." Lucy told Levy. Levy looked taken aback. "Is he?" she asked. "Yeah, he'll always be behind us." Lucy explained. "Don't look at the thing that has golden eyes and can eat you." Gray warned us. "Gray, what on Earthland are you talking about." Yukino asked. "Isn't that Slender Man?" Gray questioned. "No, no that isn't. He doesn't even have a face." Yukino remarked. "Oh, well then." Gray said as he tried to pull his nonexistent shirt collar. "Gray," Lucy began. "Didn't I tell you about stripping in my house." Lucy asked quite dangerously. "Maybe." Gray cried out.

"If we stand still is he going to take us?" Levy asked. "Probably." Lucy answered. "We found one page, for fucks sake how are we supposed to find anything?" Levy yelled. Levy's character walked past a rock. In between the trees next to the rock was a figure. "OH SHIT! OH MY MAVIS!" Levy and Lucy yelled. "AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled when they saw the static. "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Lucy yelled in Levy's ear. Levy's character suddenly started running extremely fast, but in a beeline. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Levy asked/screamed. "OH MY GOSH! THERES BOB!" Lucy yelled. "MY EYES!" "Levy stop fucking with the mouse!" Yukino scolded.

"Oh shit, she's like breathing heavy. My characters fucked up." Levy told the group. "Crap." Levy sighed in relief like she just got done with disposing of a dead fat guy by herself. "Is he a giant, his footsteps sound so loud. I wonder what size his shoes are?" Lisanna wondered. "I don't know, lets go ask him." Lucy suggested sarcastically.

Giggles was heard.

Levy turned her character's flashlight off. The footsteps only got louder. "Runaway. Runaway, that's not a good sign runaway." Lucy speedily said. Levy's character turned the flashlight on and ran off. "He was right there." Levy pointed near some trees with a sad faraway look in her eyes. "Your fucking pissing your pants." Wendy dramatically said. "Well that's probably because I have to poo." Levy got up and left the game right there... with no one playing it.

"GRAY, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN IN THE CHAIR AND PLAY THE GAME!" Levy shouted from Lucy's bathroom. The scene Levy had left them at was in front of a red tree that didn't look like it belonged there. Hell, it didn't even look like a tree. "Okay walk around the tree." Lucy instructed. Gray who was pretty new with this kind off had the controls down, he was turning around the tree but the screen was pushed into the screen.

"Further back, walk backwards." Gray did just that and found another note. Static barely noticeable appeared on the screen. "Gray, static is on the screen. Hurry up and collect the note." Lucy rushed him. _Help me._ "Grab it and run!" Wendy yelled. The screen then said 2/8 notes collected. "AHH! RUN! RUN!" Lucy yelled.

"You grabbed it then stopped." Erza said as her sword was held firmly in front of Gray and the computer. "Don't let that happen again." Erza wouldn't admit it later, but she was letting this survival game get to her. She refuses to die, despite this is Gray playing and not her. Gray unknowingly turned the flashlight off, his eyes widened. He started flickering it on and off, apparently finding the button to turn it on AND off was his objective. Not just turning it back on.

"That's a fucking strode light you idiot, stop playing with it." Lucy warned Gray. "Are we walking towards him?" Gray asked. Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose, the retard had listened when she said to stop flickering it on and off. However due to his brain capacity he stopped it when it was off and left it like that. "I don't know! I can't see!" Lucy said as she pointed to the black screen. He turned the light back on and static was seen. Gray started running. "Fucking Bacon, that's a tree!" Lucy said as she pointed to the reason Gray wasn't moving at all.

"Why did we give you the mouse? Just explain to me why your controlling the mouse." Levy said as she came back, she really didn't feel like going back to the computer. "I feel like you should have been in charge of the fucking paper." Lucy added. "What paper?" Gray asked confused. "Exactly." Lucy said as she made her point. "I should have been in charge of reading the note." Gray admitted. "I'm just curious. Does looking at him kill you?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, every time we see him we run off yelling." Yukino answered. "I'm just not learning from any of these experiences." Gray told them. "We're just not finding shit. These pages are like nonexistent. How big is this forest? Will you look around? All you doing is when you go to the fence you turn left. We have been doing this for the last ten freaking minutes." Natsu said, he had been awoke for some time. Gray couldn't say anything since Erza was right behind him.

"Your supposed to go through the middle of the forest. To find the notes. Not dance around the perimeter fucking the damn fence the entire time." Lucy told him. "We would find all the damn papers if you look for them." Yukino told Gray, upset. "I would, but all these trees are in the way." Gray said as his character walked on a plain. "That's where the damn notes are!" Carla yelled. "But we haven't found a page on a tree." Gray referenced. "So, we only have two notes. They might be there and they are the best leads we have." Carla told him.

Gray found an area of cut trees and on one tree was a note. _Can't run. _Pages 3/8. He turned the screen after collecting the note and was met with Slender Man just doing what ever he does -possibly staring- at Gray's character. "OH MAVIS!" Gray yelled. Gray stupidly controlling the mouse ran right in front of Slender Man as the screen started to create static. "WHAT?! HE LET GO OF THE MOUSE!" Lucy yelled. "YOU FUCKING DISCONNECTED THE MOUSE AND RANAWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!" Lucy added. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled in unison, even Erza. Then Slender Man's face showed up. "He was scary." Gray said as Erza held up her sword. "You got us killed, face my wrath." Erza said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Aye!"

* * *

**This was only a little teaser to give you since I haven't up****dated in a while.**

**Listen to H.O.T.D. Ending 1 - Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi**

**See you till next chapter.**


End file.
